


Stars, Spirits and the Like

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Love You, I have no life skskskks, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Seungmin is a confused student, Supernatural crack, bye love you );, hyunjin is a ghost, hyunjin is gay, im sorry don't disown me, ksskksksk, lololololol im a failure to my family, okay great, okay-, please comment I need the validation, please forgive this failure, this is a mess, this is weird lol, yeet, yeeth, yheeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Kim Seungmin finds himself as a host for ghost boy Hwang Hyunjin.What happened? How did he get there? Is he getting out?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Not Today, Satan

“Oi, Kim!”

Seungmin turned at the mention of his last name and upon fully rotating, a force sent him staggering back into the lockers. A jab to the stomach had him reeling and another push left him on the floor with his papers and books flying helplessly in the air. He was scrambling around for his glasses. The cherry haired boy had only the use of his hands since relying on sight was the dumbest idea he could have had. 

“Where are the notes?” A voice rang out, and the mere power and projection of the sound sent shivers down his spine. It wasn’t that he was scared of the person who yelling, it was more like he was uncomfortable with the whole yelling and screaming thing in a public place. Maybe this stemmed from him hating people, hating social interaction, hating other’s ignorance, but mostly hating people in general. It reminded him of that day, the day filled with screams of panic and cries of his name. Reminded him of the sight of a bus rolling down the hill towards him. Seungmin snapped out of his daze, shaking his head and blinking away the tears. He put on his poker-face, and put out his hand, looking up at whoever it was standing there with an expectant gaze. Not knowing where the hell to look didn’t help though. He was slightly hoping the whole looking helpless and confused thing would work in his favour, for whoever was looking at him.

“You owe me something, why the fuck are you putting out _your _hand?” The male asked mockingly. Seungmin simply replied with “glasses” and opened and closed his hand to signify he was getting impatient. He was about to mention the object again when he heard grunts of struggle and effort, and then the piercing scream of some distant girl, followed by the aggressive slam of a locker and the slumping of a weight against the wall. Seungmin snapped his head towards the direction he thought the sound came from, and was met with the sight of a floating body, his vision distorted and blurry. 

After a while of trying to find out what was happening, vision not assisting him in any way, Seungmin gave up and scrambled over to the nearest wall. He sat, and waited for the violent voices and powerful vibrating lockers to stop in motion, hearing nothing but shuffling foot steps and then the scrape of a material on the floor. 

Even though he couldn’t see anything, his eyes locked onto an object he could immediately recognise. His glasses. He mumbled a thanks and brushed his hair out of his face, placing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, the arms sitting comfortably behind his ears. The boy raised his head carefully, eyes widening when he noticed the being in front of him and breath trapping itself in his lungs. He laid there, no reaction for a few seconds except the routine of opening and closing his mouth in confusion. 

Finally, he managed to formulate a sentence. “What… What are you…?” He stuttered, and then began to wave his hands wildly and trying to speak over his previous question. “S-sorry! That was really insensitive, what is your name?” The boy, whatever he really was, simply glared at him, sharp eyes piercing and jaws clenching before his gaze softened and a charming smile replaced the slim line. This barely made Seungmin feel better. The male in front of him was almost translucent, he could probably see the lockers and struggling bodies behind the tall boy if he really focused. His shoulders faded and blended with the background, as if he was a painting on the wall. 

The tall male leaned forward, crouching slightly in the process to help the redhead up. Seungmin hesitantly took his hand, unsure if the body before him was only tangible and not actually physical. He was proven wrong when the hand gripped his and pulled him up with such strength the lanky boy was soon enough crashing into the chest of the raven haired boy with a light ‘oof’.

“You still… didn’t answer my question.” Seungmin prompted, giggling nervously when he noticed how that sentence may have offended the older boy.

“Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin,” the boy began, and Seungmin was about to answer with his own name before the black haired male spoke up again, “nice to meet you, Seungmin.” 

The younger’s mouth hung open and Hyunjin giggled softly. The sound was like music to the younger’s ears, he wanted to listen to that for a long time if he had the chance. “How do you-“ he started, Hyunjin waving him off and stating that he’s always known him. His eyed widened comically before he replicated Seungmin’s previous actions and began to flail wildly and stutter out an explanation. “I swear I’m not a pedo or anything!” He whines, stamping his foot and swinging his knuckles against his forehead a few times. 

Seungmin giggles slightly and takes the older male’s hand in his, leading him out of the school gates and towards a store. “Want anything?” He asks awkwardly, he’s never been good with socialising and even though he’s trying to make a good impression, his expression loosens a small bit when Hyunjin says he doesn’t want anything. 

*

He grabs an American and walks out, holding out a second straw to the older. Hyunjin politely refuses because thE 'sTraW is plAStiC' and the idea disgusts him, he complains a little too loud in Seungmin’s ear but earns a chuckle none the less. 

They begin to walk together in the direction of Seungmin’s house, talking about anything they can before they reach his area. Hyunjin drops the younger off at the edge of his road, returning a toothy smile when Seungmin flashes a hyper grin before turning and bouncing to his front door. Hyunjin suddenly feels something off, his skin radiating a golden glow and specs of unusual hue dusting off his bare arms. 

To say he was confused was an understatement. 

Seungmin closed the front door, waving a greeting to his mother who blew kisses from the kitchen and then dashing up the stairs two by two. He closed his door, locking it for good measure. The red head grabbed a book from the shelf, the cover black and dusted with white dots, as if to resemble stars, and a large moon in the centre with an enchanting title that read ’Star Alignment and Spiritual Contact’. 

He flipped open to one of the pages he had folded previously, and began to read quickly, whispering some scattered words to himself and sometimes forgetting where he was, placing his finger under the line he was on whenever he looked away from the informative text. For instance, his mother asking him when he wanted dinner since it would only be the two of them today. Once she left, or when he heard her scolding the cat downstairs, he resumed reading his book. 

He was so immersed that he didn’t even notice a shadow in the reflection of the mirror making wild and exaggerated gestures towards him from the glass. Seungmin snapped his head up when he heard banging on either the window or mirror, he wasn’t sure. But when he got up and went to check he was sure. Granted, he was wildly confused and questioning his sanity when he spotted Hyunjin standing awkwardly in his mirror, smiling innocently at him. 

The fact that he was glowing, and… fading? Didn’t help. Seungmin was freaked out as it was and this was just another surprise. 

Maybe it was his shock or he was just deaf, but he could not hear a thing that may have been coming out of the older’s mouth, considering he was making very precise shapes with his mouth. Hyunjin, or his reflection rather, reached out through the mirror and beckoned the younger closer, grabbing his hand when he got the chance since Seungmin made absolutely no move, forcing Hyunjin to pull his own weight out. Seungmin was absolutely shocked to see an arm protruding from his mirror, grabbing his own.

What Hyunjin hadn’t thought about was the chance that maybe his spiritual body had the opportunity to merge with Seungmin’s physical body. Well, he thought about it as their hands became joint, followed by their screams of confusion as Hyunjin was dragged out of the mirror to Seungmin’s feet. “NOT TODAY, SATAN!” Seungmin screeched before slapping the older multiple times and still screaming. 

This whole process of the two males becoming one- which sounds quite erotic and odd in its non-contextual state- seemed to be taking a lot longer than it should have, Hyunjin completely dropping through the mirror when Mrs Kim came banging on the door to tell Seungmin to ‘SHUt The FucK uP chiLD’.

All of a sudden he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep this dream away, unless it wasn’t a dream…

Seungmin stared at his reflection- and presumably, now Hyunjin’s too- in shock and horror. Contemplating another scream, he exhaled sloppily before dropping back onto the bed, whispering to himself breathlessly, and possibly the older male too, “This is going to be a long, long, LONG week.”

*****

He rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes and scrunching his nose. “Seungmin, dinner is ready!” His mother called from downstairs, and before the boy could make a move, Hyunjin’s boisterous voice rang through his ears. “Oh! What are we eating? I haven’t eaten in months!” He whined. Seungmin dropped back onto the bed in shock, eyes wide and goosebumps present on his arms and legs. 

What the actual fuck… is going on?

“What are you doing in my bod- wait no, HOW did you get in my body?” He asked impatiently, waiting for an answer. Sure, he got one, but it wasn’t what he was looking for. “Can we eat first, I’m so hungry! I can’t wait.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at Hyunjin’s childlike moaning as he dragged his body through his doorway and down the steps. 

“Why haven’t you changed out of your uniform yet?” His mom asked as he sat in the chair opposite her. He blinked at her, unsure of what to say before he managed to make some excuse. “Uh, I fell asleep?” He replied with uncertainty lacing his words. 

His mother scolded him many times, and she wasn’t going to stop now. She wanted him to learn that studying wasn’t everything, he had more self worth than that. He was more valuable than being a walking calculator or dictionary. “Idiot, you should be eating and sleeping well! Not starving and staying up because you want to learn the formulae for an equation you’ll never use after you leave school.” Seungmin tried to listen and follow her words, he did. It just became his routine that he would fall back into helplessly, unable to alter it since it was the only thing he was used to. He tucked into his meal, Hyunjin’s groans of contentment and his occasional ‘so delicious!’ startling him half way through eating his food. 

When he was done, he prepared to wash dishes after giving his mom a hug and words of gratitude before she went upstairs to sleep. As he was washing a plate, Hyunjin’s voice rang out. “So, you wanted to know how I was in your mirror?” Seungmin was surprised; not because of the older male’s voice just popping out of nowhere, but because he had forgotten something that was at the front of his mind just 30 minutes ago. “Yeah… tell me?” He asked, looking into the glass of the window and freaking out only slightly when he saw Hyunjin in the reflection with his chin on the younger’s shoulder and arms around his waist. 

How come he didn’t feel it?

“You’re a touchy one”, he laughed. Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide and he snapped his arms back to their original place by his sides. “S-sorry…” he mumbled, stepping to the side a bit. Seungmin looked to his left to be met with an empty space. “Why do I only see you in-“, he began but was cut off by Hyunjin.

“Because that’s all my Angel's Luck will allow at this current moment, I used it all when I was trying to save you from those bastards.” Seungmin’s curiosity grew at the mention of Angel’s Luck. He had read about it before. 

_'Angel’s Luck is a source of divine energy given to those who had passed in vain. They may harness and utilise it, becoming their own host body for a short duration, but it weakens their physical body after every use.’ _So that’s why Hyunjin’s shoulders were practically see through. “Forgive me if this is an insensitive thing to ask, but how did you… receive your Angel’s Luck?” Hyunjin’s expression visibly changed. He had said something wrong. “I…” he whispered, earning an apologetic gaze from Seungmin when he said that Hyunjin didn’t have to tell him if he didn’t want to. 

Before Seungmin could change the subject, Hyunjin had begun his explanation. “I’ve been watching you for some time. That… the bus incident.” He looked up to see Seungmin’s eyes closed and his breathing heavy. “You remember me, don’t you?” He asked with some doubt in his voice, stepping forward when he noticed tears flowing out of the living boy’s closed eyes. 

Seungmin did remember him. He remembered the scene vividly. His body on the hard ground, his eyes fighting desperately to stay open despite the constant stream of blood forcing it shut. He heard his heart in his ears, felt it pounding aggressively throughout his whole body, smelt the putrid stench of blood and gasoline mixing together in the winter air. He could only gasp at the billowing smoke exiting the bus, before an explosion of dark gas and white flame erupted from the object before his unmoving form. His left side shivered while his right burnt. While he felt sick, he felt grateful that he had been closer to the bus rather than further, where he would feel no warmth whatsoever. That was, until his left side was engulfed in heat that was barely there. He felt something snuggling to his left side and he was grateful to whatever it was, as his body was lifted from the ground and manoeuvred through the space, approaching the violent flame but staying a safe and comfortable distance away. 

“I’m sorry, this is the only way you’ll survive.” Is the only thing he heard before he felt plump lips on his chapped ones, and a hand on his jaw pressing hard to force his mouth open followed by a thin and runny liquid forcing its way down his throat. It felt uncomfortable, but he felt like he was getting better already. 

He was placed onto the sidewalk where a collection of people were sat with blankets.

“I’ve been watching you since that day, Seungmin.”

If Seungmin was only sort of confused earlier, he most definitely is now. But at the same time, things couldn’t have been clearer.


	2. You Have a Baby?

“YOU TALL AND GREAT AT KISSING CREEP-“ Is all Hyunjin heard before his, or Seungmin’s physical head was slammed against the nearby wall. The immense pain had them both reeling back, Seungmin’s body falling onto the table behind him while Hyunjin fell through it and landed on the floor, his body half through the carpet too. “How did you-“ Hyunjin began to complain, Seungmin cutting him off. 

“You know how.” He stated, glaring at the older. Hyunjin simply stared at him, shrugging his shoulders and making a playful sound. “You’re right, I do. What was that book anyways?” Seungmin dried off his last plate before answering. “Star Alignment and Spiritual Contact,” he began, “It contains information on comets and eclipses that are scheduled for the next 80 years. It also tells me about the freaky stuff that not many people report happening during these celestial events.” 

Hyunjin narrows his eyes, giving him a sideward glance as he smiles and thanks the younger boy for simplifying whatever vocabulary he was using to freaky stuff. “Well then, you know that this is one of those freaky occurrences, right?” He asked, eyes full of hope. “Well yeah, unless you’re just some oddly attractive and idiotic creep who’s been watching me sleep for years.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and finally stands up from position on the floor. “I’m tired!” He yells, his words deterred from his strong yawn. Seungmin rolls his eyes stronger, to the point where the older boy gives him another sideway glance before he states that the younger boy could win olympic gold in eye rolling. “Sleep then.” He deadpans, “You used my bed already anyways.” 

The taller boy envelopes the slightly shorter boy in a back hug, leaning his head on his shoulder once again. He hums, enjoying the feeling of having the younger boy in his arms after so long. He has to cherish the feeling of accomplishment having protected the boy from death’s greedy iron grip. 

“NO! I’m waiting for my baby,” Hyunjin claims. Seungmin was clearly confused, if there was any other explanation to the reaction the ghost boy was currently getting. “You have a baby…?” He asks, voice quiet. “Yeah! It’s you! You’re my baby.” He cheers, making kiss sounds and pushing his head closer to Seungmin’s as the younger pushes away. “Okay, okay! Let me brush my teeth.” The younger boy storms up the steps, Hyunjin still holding onto him with his legs dangling in the air as he closely follows with his arms attached to his ‘baby’, even if he can’t be seen. 

Even as Seungmin is washing his face or brushing his teeth, Hyunjin offers to do it for him through the reflection, cheering and giggling when Seungmin finally allows him to do it, not without a doubt that he’ll actually be able to. 

Seungmin is proven right when Hyunjin pouts, unable to pick anything up, whether it be water, or moisturiser, face wash or anything else. He whines and makes childish sounds, irritated by the fact that he can’t do anything. Seungmin turns to laugh at the older boy’s baby acts, only to stare blankly at the area where Hyunjin would have been if he was looking at his reflection. He turns back around and is startled by Hyunjin pushing himself up against the boy with his finger poking Seungmin’s cheek as he pouts. “Why are you so cute?! It's so unfair!” He whines as Seungmin steps away from the mirror and enters his bedroom, leaving Hyunjin invisible for the small duration it takes the younger male to find another mirror. 

“Why can I only see you in reflections?” He asks, gasping when Hyunjin pokes his head out of the mirror. Hyunjin looked at him, but something was different. He looked distant, confused, apologetic even. “I don’t think you wanna know just yet.” Not exactly surprised when Seungmin challenges him, he continues, extending a hand to hold the student’s for comfort. “The reason for me being visible only in reflections is because I’ve spent a significant amount of Angel’s Luck on you. I don’t want you to feel bad, since I wanted to. It was my choice to protect you, Seungminnie.” He pauses when he notices tears gathering on the long eyelashes of the boy before him. “I will continue to use it. I will continue to protect you, even if it means that you might not see me often. Just the fact that I can see you whenever is good enough, even if it feels different since I’m not there.” Seungmin doesn’t even care anymore. This is the most anyone other than his mother has cared for him. Jeongin and Felix were supportive, and he loved them dearly. He trusted them with everything, his darkest secrets, his brightest opportunities, he wanted them to know everything. Chan and Woojin were the most loving and compassionate people he could ever meet. They protected him, gave him everything he wanted, offered him support whenever he needed it. Minho, Changbin and Jisung were amazing. They were all so talented, helping him with whatever he needed, helped him with his lack of self esteem, cracked jokes constantly whenever he was down. Together, the group of 7 they were his family. They were at his house often, earning the titles of Mrs Kim’s sons. She also loved them all, she knew them all, she trusted them all. She knew Seungmin was happy with them. He and her were thankful to them all. 

But Hyunjin was different. He knew everything, he loves and supports Seungmin, he’s constantly there for the other. He’s been there, when others haven’t; and for this, Seungmin loves him. He hasn’t known him properly very long, but he can tell that this clingy idiot, will become his clingy idiot. He can’t afford to lose him. 

“I’m sorry if this is personal but… Do you like… being a ghost?” Hyunjin giggles slightly, trying to mask his sudden sadness. “It’s not the worst thing in the world, but I would prefer if you could actually see me better, know me better… You might not know me too much, but I loved you back then and after seeing what you go through, I love you and want to keep you close and protected even more.” Seungmin wasted no time in expressing his gratitude. He engulfed the older boy’s slim body in his arms, pushing his lanky body up against the spirits. “You’re right. I don’t know you well, but that doesn’t mean I like you any less. You’re the best, Hyunjin.” He gasped into his chest. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him close. 

Little did Hyunjin know, Seungmin had something planned. 

*

It had been a month since their little emotion filled, confession making night. Looking through his little stars and spirits book, Seungmin kicked his legs playfully as a thought crossed his mind. He smiled childishly as he hugged the now closed book to his chest, a warm feeling spreading throughout his whole body. He had told his friend group of 7 about going to the comet festival, telling them about his secret plan. 

They had been genuinely welcoming to Hyunjin, ultimately freaked out by his situation, speculating that Seungmin was going crazy until they actually noticed him. They all complimented his beauty, Minho saw him as an enemy at first, claiming that he was trying to steal his position as the group’s visual. Jisung and Felix however, loved him. They shared everything with him, forcing Seungmin to pull out his phone and take pictures whenever they met to capture Hyunjin in their memories. 

It did take a toll on the young ghost however, his feet were slightly faded now. This was concerning to Seungmin, but he didn’t see it as too large of a problem when he realised the festival was very soon. In fact, it was tomorrow. They had all grown increasingly close, including everyone in each other’s good days and bad days, trying to set Hyunjin and Seungmin up as a couple, trying to set Minho and Jisung up as a couple, and most importantly, trying to sneak pictures of Chan being a complete sub to Woojin even though he was adamant on claiming his position as the dominant male. “Smile!” Felix screamed, his voice raising an octave as Jeongin ran to the front of the huddle to show his brace-less teeth to the world. Hyunjin had his arms around Seungmin as the younger boy leaned his head on the long shoulder of the spirit. Jisung would nudge them occasionally throughout the day, dropping hints of his wishes that they would finally get together. 

Eventually it was time to leave and go home, Felix and Jeongin leaving first, hugging each member and humming goodbyes before exiting the building, Felix’s tiny hand in Jeongin’s large one. Chan and Woojin left next, waving everyone goodbye and then exiting the warmth of the inside into the biting cold of the outside, Chan shivering and Woojin offering him his coat. “TOTAL SUB!” Changbin yells getting cackles from the hyenas known as Minsung and a glare from Chan. Then, they too left, walking in a line holding Jisung between the two older boys. 

Seungmin pulled himself up the stairs, dragging the ghost boy with him to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Hyunjin remained in his body this time, determined to clean the younger boy instead of having him do it himself. Seungmin picked up the toothbrush and began spreading the toothpaste among his teeth, Hyunjin giggling and making baby screams in celebration. “You do know this isn’t really you doing it, pretty boy.” 

Hyunjin’s cheerful demeanour is absolutely destroyed at this moment, whining and complaining in Seungmin’s mind, literally. Seungmin could definitely hear it, and could basically feel it. He drags himself to his bedroom, ignoring all of Hyunjin’s praise -sentences such as- ‘you’re so cute baby’, ‘my little baby’, ‘your cheek is so puffy, Minnie!’. He collapses on his bed, not even bothering to change. “Jinnie, you’re the best and everything, but please. LET ME BREATHE!” 

Hyunjin jumped at the sudden rise in volume and power in the young boy’s voice, pushing himself off him and onto the space next to him. “Oh, sorry Minnie.” 

Seungmin simply sighed. “Don’t be, come here.” He opened up his arms, pulling his arms around himself, as if he was hugging the other. Hyunjin groaned in content, obviously comfortable in the arms of his ‘baby’. 

“Seungminnie, I love you so much, I love being able to see you, being able to hold you, be with you. I just wish that you’ll be happy forever.” He trailed off, sleep already snatching at his conscience. “I love you too, Jinnie, I appreciate everything you do for me, everything you say to me to make me feel better, everything you do to make me comfortable. Thank you so, so much. I wish that you’ll be happy always. I want you to have the best moments with me, your worst moments with me. I just want you with me.” He replied hugging his body closer, as if holding the other closer too. He laid like that, sleep taking over him as he feel softly in a blessed dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proof read skksdfjsfkj


	3. Get Up Rats!

Seungmin awoke to rays of sunlight dancing on his skin. He was awoken by a sudden shift in the mattress, stirring and opening his eyes slightly to be met with Hyunjin’s physical body. The light glided across his skin, making him look ethereal from the defined lines streaking on his face. He could confirm it- he had feelings for the ghost boy, and he was not prepared to lose him. However, it seems the universe hates red haired males with the last name Kim since Hyunjin began to glow, specs of glitter flickering off his shoulders and into the air above before fading into nothing. Seungmin’s body shook, his breath quickened as he called out for the ghost, jerked up from the bed and stood, storming over to the mirror to try and summon his projection. 

_Nothing._

His eyes became filled with tears that he refused to let fall at this moment. He couldn’t. “Hyunjin!” He yelled out, not caring that he may have woken the neighbours when his caretaker had disappeared right before his eyes. He was overcome with panic and fear. He couldn’t afford to have this happen now, he was so sure he’d have more time to make Hyunjin’s wish come true. He called out in his mind, aloud, banged on his mirror lightly, no reply in any form. He messaged the group chat, worried that his shaking hands would make his thoughts illegible. 

Seungmean: Gsys, Hyunjin is ggone. 

Binsual: What do you mean he’s gone?

Evil Baby: What do you mean Hyung?

Chad: What? He’s gone?

Licks: Baby are you sure?

Seungmean: Hes luteralky gone!1 we wrre sleepong and he began gkowinng and them just disaooeared

Squirrel: Give us 10 minutes, we'll be over soon!

> > > > > Seungmin chucked his phone onto his bed, curling in on himself as his body shook violently from the force of his breath. He had just found something that he loved, _someone _he loved. Someone he wanted by his side at all times. And now he was gone, unable to be reached again. He didn’t want to believe that he was gone. He couldn’t. 

It didn’t take long before the 7 boys were attempting to break down his door and trying to engulf him in their warmth and reassurance. He let down his walls, let out his broken sobs and cracking whines, leaning into the touch of his best friends. He was sobbing, groaning and crying out his wishes for Hyunjin’s return. He didn’t;t want to lose him, the person that made him feel powerful in a world that made him feel small. He didn’t want to lose his pillar of confidence. 

It had been hours, and Seungmin was quiet, He was unsure of whether his voice would betray him and crack as soon as he used it, showing his vulnerability and fear in the current situation. He was, at this moment right now, huddled between the seven sleeping boys, trying to get some nap hours before the festival. He just couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep knowing that the one thing that made him feel safe, could be anywhere, out there, not feeling safe himself. He felt more tears fall at the memories that had comforted him, the number of times Hyunjin had hugged him when he needed one most, when he needed the words of reassurance the most, cuddled and kept him warm, sang him songs when he needed to catch up on lost— “Sleep.” 

“Minnie?” 

“Seungmin.”

“Seungmin, you really should sleep.” 

He shook his head, leaning into the touch that had now enveloped him. “I’m sorry Hyung… But I don’t think I can go.” 

Woojin pat his back softly, leaning in closer so that Seungmin could rest against him. “Minnie, I know it’s going to hurt, but… Don’t you think we owe it to him? He’s sacrificed so much for us. We need to do this for him. You said you wanted to grant his wish? Remember when you said that you wished he was happy? I think this is something that will make him happy, Seungmin.” 

Something clicked inside Seungmin at those words. His mood was instantly altered, and shot up from his spot, pushing Woojin slightly. He ran to the lights and flicked them rapidly, making it look like there was an exorcism happening in the room to anyone outside who may have been passing by. 

“Get up rats! We have a festival to go too!” He screamed, waking everyone in the process and earning a slight grin from Woojin. They all groaned and rose reluctantly from their places around the room and head towards the front door rubbing their eyes. Chan and Woojin in the front two seats, Seungmin in the third front seat that was just behind the other two, placed in the space between the two. 

*

They sped through the roads towards the field where the festival would take place, the whole festival plan under the star filled sky, where the best view of the passing celestial bodies would soar across the ink black night would be accessible. They all jumped out of the car and formed a small circle just outside the vehicle. 

After a quick discussion, the group split and found their ways to the centre, alone. 

Once they all met up again, they all formed a circle around Seungmin as he clutched his phone to his chest and closed his eyes, setting himself down on the grass. To anyone else, this may have looked like some satanic ritual and many people would be concerned. But after reading Seungmin’s book for themselves, the rest (other than Jisung and Felix who were excited and waiting impatiently to attempt it in the first place) were reassured and were offering support in trying serve whatever purpose this ritual was for. 

All seven put down their mirror glass shards before them, holding hands and stepping on them with a certain subject in mind. Seungmin began to clutch his phone harder and closer to his chest, squinting his eyes harder than before trying to keep that idea in his mind, the cheers and growing fires shaking his focus. As soon as the cheers grew to sounds of admiration, such as ‘Wow!’ and ‘Woah, look at that!” Seungmin signalled the beginning of the ritual the seven older boys raised their feet from the Earth to slam them down repetitively with the objective of smashing them into nothing. Upon hearing seven consecutive smashes, they all angled their heads to the sky and screamed something along the lines of ‘Hwang Hyunjin, return to this World from the World of the Enochian legacy!”

At some point during the comet, one of the stars began to shine brighter than the others in the sky. Seungmin had felt that tingly feeling he would get whenever he was within Hyunjin’s secure hold. He had missed this feeling, even if it had only been a small while since he had last felt it. He felt warm. He felt safe, and these feelings were only increasing, to a point where they felt overwhelming. 

Someone was holding him in their arms. Someone was holding him the same way Hyunjin would, and the mere thought of it brought tears to his eyes. The mere idea had him blushing hard, had him leaning in and smiling with absolute glee. “You can let go now, Felix.” He singsonged, but he grew confused when the person didn’t let go. “Lix?” He asked, hoping to get a reply. When he didn’t, however, he snapped his eyes open and the sight he was met with had him gasping and sobbing. He threw himself towards the other, screaming his name and a string of “I love you”(s), not caring whether his voice broke or not simply because of how ecstatic and overcome with excitement he was. “Jinnie, I missed you so much! I love you too, Hyunjin, I love you, I love you, I love you!” He yelled out loud, collapsing against Hyunjin, and before he could reply and pressing his lips against the other’s. The mere feeling of his lips had him experiencing euphoria. He was infatuated with the older boy, now more than ever. He felt blessed when Hyunjin responded, portraying his compassion and love for Seungmin through kissing back. 

They held each other in their arms, refusing to let go, allowing themselves to be surrounded and flooded by the bodies of their best friends. They all grabbed at the couple, congratulating them and cheering at their success. 

They enjoyed their night together, singing songs, setting off lanterns into the night sky, writing notes to each other and encapsulating them in boxes secured with padlocks, and locking them to the fences, hands all entangled and bodies leaning against each other as they smiled together. 

*

Eventually the festival came to a conclusion, the nine boys entering the car, the couples all together. Jeongin and Felix together, bodies twisted in some unnatural shape as they slept. Chan and Woojin at the front, Woojin drawing imaginary lines over Chan’s muscles. Minho holding Changbin in his arms as Jisung slept on top of the middle boy, all cuddled together and showing maximum affection. Hyunjin enveloping Seungmin in his arms, drifting off as Seungmin’s mind reverses back to what he was reading at home.

‘_On the night of the Enochian Comet, a spirit who has exceeded their Angel’s Luck limit and began to deteriorate even in the Land of the Passed, can be recalled and be granted a replication of their original form. They may start living once again at any state of time they wish, and retain any memories they had previously_.’ 

At the time, Seungmin was not sure if this was make believe, but he was definitely going to try. He owed it to Hyunjin; so he did it, and gained his guardian back. He was so excited by this that he refused to let go, and neither did his mother when she found out about the terrifyingly attractive young man Seungmin was hiding in his room. She quizzed him, asking him extremely invasive questions (that Seungmin had to lie about half the time) before claiming that Hyunjin was just what Seungmin needed to stop being an 'antisocial blob-face’. 

After the interrogation, they were cuddled under the sheets, Seungmin’s head of Hyunjin’s chest with their legs entangled. “Do you think there’s anyone still looking for me?” Hyunjin asked suddenly. Seungmin rose from his place on top of Hyunjin, sending an apologetic look towards the older. “There could be, and I’ll help you look for them if there is anyone, but please know that you are basically family here, and we want you to live your life happily. But definitely! I’ll go with you to find anyone you need, baby.” He whispers, placing a kiss to Hyunjin’s head before laying his own on Hyunjin’s chest. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them minutes later, Hyunjin was sleeping soundly in the world of dreams. He looked so beautiful, so ethereal, and Seungmin was lucky to call him his. 

He was in love with Hyunjin, he had no doubt, and Hyunjin was in love with him, he also had no doubt. 

> > > > > > > **Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt proof read either skfjsnfdkj 
> 
> i wasnt sure whether i wanted to extend the second chapter with a cliffhanger or just keep it here kjasndjn i just kept it here lol okay bye-
> 
> thanks for reading this mess. tbh i had no idea what i was writing so liek 
> 
> yee bye lov you

**Author's Note:**

> im a failure lololololol  
this isnt proof read~  
Instagram-  
@hansanatizerr  
@staymoments  
Twitter-  
@StayOnceMoments


End file.
